The present invention relates to sewing, and more particularly, to particular styles and techniques of sewing that incorporate decorative stitching such as quilting. A quilt is a type of blanket typically having three layers: a decorative top layer, a middle layer of insulating material, and a backing layer. “Quilting” refers to the technique of joining these layers by stitches or ties.
Traditional quilting was done by hand and was very labor intensive. The invention of the sewing machine changed that tradition. Quilting evolved from production of functional blankets by specialized artisans into a popular hobby enjoyed by many.
Modern quilts are typically made using a long-armed sewing machine, or stitcher, attached to a frame. The frame supports and holds the workpiece in place while the sewing machine moves along the frame with respect to the workpiece. A typical quilting apparatus illustrating the relationship between the workpiece, frame, and sewing machine is shown in US Published Patent Application 2013/0190916.
A common way to quilt today is to use what is known as pantograph patterns. Pantographs are a way to “trace” a pre-printed stitch pattern with the machine in order to stitch that pattern onto the fabric. This allows very consistent work to be completed with a much lower skill level required versus traditional hand-guided stitching alone.
This is normally accomplished by mounting a paper pattern on the rear of the table. A laser pointer is mounted to the rear portion of the stitcher head. The operator sets up the needle/thread at the front of the machine and then goes around to the rear of the table. Handles are provided at the rear of the machine head to allow the operator to move the head from the rear of the table. By “tracing” the paper pattern with the laser dot, the operator is able to reproduce the patterns from the paper template to the fabric being sewn.
Operating the stitcher using the aforementioned method has some drawbacks. For example, because the operator is operating the machine head from the rear of the machine, additional room at the rear of the table must be provided. Needing to operate the machine from the rear further may require that control devices and other equipment be placed at the rear of the head that would otherwise be unnecessary and may even be duplicative.
Operating the stitcher using pantograph methods known in the art may also be somewhat difficult. For example, it may be challenging to align paper patterns at the rear of the machine, and/or it may be difficult to align lasers for tracing the pantograph patterns. In attempting to align and position paper pantograph patterns, the paper patterns may become damaged or torn. Also, when using paper patterns, storing and keeping the patterns from being damaged can be difficult.
A solution to the above-described method is desired wherein the operator does not need to be positioned at the rear of the stitcher in order to operate the pantograph functions of the stitcher. The solution should use an alternative to paper pantograph patterns such that alignment is simpler, and patterns will not be damaged during positioning. The solution should also eliminate the need for attaching a laser for tracing the pantograph pattern so as to reduce the errors associated with misaligning the laser.